Cast a Curse
by CretianStar
Summary: Magic!Molly gets annoyed by Sherlock and she accidentally casts a spell on him.


A/N: Something a little different. Have a magic!Molly and an irritating Sherlock.

* * *

"Sherlock…"

"Molly?" The voice sounded vaguely panicked.

"Sherlock, you need to stay calm." Molly pinched the bridge of her nose. He had just pushed her too far hadn't he.

"Molly… I am invisible." Sherlock's words may have radiated logic but there was an overwhelming sense of panic flooding through the detective.

"Yes Sherlock." Molly huffed, stepping towards the spot she had last seen him before she uttered the words that made him vanish…

"I am invisible. You did magic. Yes. Right. No. Mmm Molly. Can you make me visible again. I mean. Right. Mmm. No. Not doing well." His brain started to babble and Molly sighed. She was going to need Mrs Hudson and Meena.

A short time later, settled back at 221 Baker Street, there was Meena, Molly and Mrs Hudson sat opposite an empty chair that Sherlock was supposedly sat in.

"What did you do?" Meena couldn't stop the laughter, this was the best thing that had happened for a very long time.

"I told him to disappear!" Molly groaned, head resting on the grimoire.

"Can I ask why dear?" Mrs Hudson's hands fluttered, she stood and awkwardly patted the air until she made contact with Sherlock.

"Ow."

"Sorry dear. I just need to work out what kind of spell it was." They were all unaware of the disbelieving expression on Sherlock's face. "Now again, Molly why?"

~Molly~

"_Look Sherlock, if I don't ace this test my grades will plummet." Molly's stressed voice made Sherlock pause annoying her, but only for a moment. _

"_You are the only one with access to the campus lab right now." He whined, he was rifling through her paperwork, mentally cataloguing it as boring, unaware that he was infuriating her further by messing up the order of her revision notes._

"_Get Out." Molly's voice had suddenly gone dark and when he turned to look at her, he would have said she looked murderous. She stood up to her whole height of five foot four and continued to glare at him. He took a hasty step back and was almost disturbed to note she followed him. "Get out of my room, get out of my sight and do not bother me." She growled, there was a wind that Sherlock would later calculate to be a figment of his imagination… his mind was too busy wondering if Molly's eyes had always been such a dark shade of brown. For once though, he did as he was told and he evacuated from her room._

That had been fifteen years ago, Molly was pretty sure that her magic had been in check when she was 20 and studying hard… but Sherlock knew how to press all her buttons, even ones that he didn't know existed. Now at the comfortable age of 35, she was definitely sure her magic was under wraps and completely under control. She only used it for helpful things, and her darling familiar Toby was all the channelling she needed when she was stressed.

Making Molly Stressed was Sherlock's favourite pastime.

A spate of gang warfare had boosted Molly's work schedule and it was as Holmes came breezing into the morgue that Molly felt the first flare of magic. Oh no.

"I've been working for seven days solid, you best be dying right now." Molly said as she finished the last stitch on another miscreant and covered them back up with the sheet.

"I need access to a fresh one, this one will do." Sherlock rested his hand against her wrist and she snapped a glare to him.

"No."

"What?" He faltered.

"No." She repeated, shaking off his touch and wheeling the cadaver back to the fridge.

"But Molly I need it." He was bewildered she would deny him anything; she rarely denied him in the fifteen years they had known each other, and each time would stun him.

"I don't care, I have worked for seven days and I am exhausted. I have three more to do before the end of day and the last thing I want to be doing is babysitting you." She huffed, closing the door, she washed her hands and turned to glare at the still present detective. She had tried to calm herself down, but the thrum of magic was still there.

"But Molly."

"No buts." She picked up another file, eyes scanning over the preliminary reports, fully hoping that for once Sherlock would pick up on the social cues and just leave.

"Molly, I don't really understand, the body on the table will suffice." He goes to remove something from his pocket when Molly snaps.

"Disappear Sherlock. Right Now!" Molly growls and the anger vanishes in a heartbeat as Sherlock fades from view. "Sherlock?"

"Molly?" Sherlock sounds put out and Molly slams the paperwork to the desk.

"Do not move." She tries to keep the panic out of her voice, but fails miserably, and she hears the moment he realises that his body is no longer there.

~Molly~

"Well now that's understood, it should be a simple case of Molly removing the spell from Sherlock. Now you've calmed down a bit dear." Mrs Hudson smiled soothingly and Molly managed a small smile back. There were worry lines in her forehead and her expression was pinched, but Mrs Hudson had such a way of calming the nerves.

"Makes sense Molls." Meena said, slightly sobering up from her fit of hysterical laughter. That was until Sherlock made a noise in the vague area to her left and she had to bite her lip to stop another giggle erupting.

"Can we discuss..." Sherlock's arctic tone cut through the warm fug of magic building in Molly's fingertips and she let out a sigh.

"No Sherlock, I need to concentrate to undo this spell. Emotional magic requires a little more work."

"I would like to discuss..." He persisted and Molly pinched the bridge of her nose. "That my landlady is a witch."

"Head of the Baker Street Coven actually." Mrs Hudson supplied as she went to find her teapot. "Here you are love, one of the soothers should ready your mind."

"I thought they were marijuana!" Sherlock snapped.

"Nonsense Sherlock, I'm an esteemed Green Witch, I know how to use legal plants as well as illegal ones. Honestly." She tutted and he fell silent. Even without seeing his expression Molly knew he was sulking, instead she took the tea diluted soother and focused. She closed her eyes and almost immediately could see the outline of Sherlock hunched over on a chair.

She felt Meena and Mrs Hudson take up their positions behind her to push forward her power and after a minute or so of searching she found the start of her spell, wrapped neatly around Sherlock's right ankle. Unknotting the magic, the enchantment fell away from him, bringing him shimmering back into visual existence.

"Excellent Molly." Meena beamed and Molly sagged slightly. She had told the truth when she said that emotional magic required more concentration, and she felt more than a little drained unpicking her spell.

Opening her eyes slowly, she saw the defiant Sherlock Holmes stood before her.

"Now what?" Molly let out a sigh when Sherlock sat back down with a thoughtful look on his face. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
